In this work we will study the interaction of two glycolytic enzymes, glyceraldehyde 3-phosphate dehydrogenase and phosphoglycerate kinase, with cell membranes. The binding of the dehydrogenase with human erythrocyte membranes has already been well characterized in previous studies under this project. Three specific studies will be carried out. Firstly, the binding of these enzymes to membranes from cells other than erythrocytes will be examined and such binding characterized. Secondly, a study will be made of the interaction of the dehydrogenase with erythrocyte membranes during maturation of these cells. Finally, a detailed study will be made of the mode of binding of the kinase to erythrocyte membranes and the function of the membrane bound enzyme will be examined.